Quand les mots ne suffisent pas
by lave en fusion
Summary: Hermione Granger perd le goût de vivre. Qui l'aidera quand personne n'est là pour elle? FWHG
1. Prologue

Prologue

Le pâle soleil de la fin d'Août trouva Hermione Granger assise au bord du lac, les yeux rouges d'avoir tant pleuré. Elle soupira et se leva, marchant lentement pour retourner au château. Elle était extrêmement reconnaissante à Dumbledore de la laisser finir l'été au château, car depuis la mort de ses parents, tués une semaine auparavant par quelques Mangemorts, elle ne désirait pas être entourée. Depuis la chute de Voldemort, en mi-juillet, les Mangemorts s'étaient tenus tranquille. Pourtant, ils étaient allés chez elle et elle avait assisté au meurtre de ses parents, impuissante. Après quelques heures, Dumbledore était apparu et les avait stupéfixés, alors qu'elle était poursuivie par un dernier dans la forêt à l'arrière de la maison. Cachée derrière un arbre, elle avait réussi à le stupéfixer et Dumbledore l'avait emmenée à Poudlard, où elle était restée. Ceux qui savaient étaient tristes pour elle, mais aucun ne savait toute la vérité, pas même Dumbledore. En fait, après avoir tué ses parents devant ses yeux, les Mangemorts l'avaient torturée et, lorsqu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, ils l'avaient violée sadiquement. Dumbledore savait uniquement qu'elle avait été torturée. Depuis ce jour, elle n'avait plus prononcé un mot et se traînait comme une ombre. Son choc traumatique lui avait fait perdre l'usage de la parole et, le regard vide, elle semblait avoir subi le Baiser du Détraqueur. Elle vivait, oui, mais elle était étrangement détachée de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Alors qu'elle retournait à la salle commune des Gryffondor, une main se posa sur son épaule, la forçant à s'arrêter. Épuisée, elle se retourna mais sentit une morsure à la cheville et sa vision s'embrouilla. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience.


	2. Serpent

I

Fred Weasly, convoqué par Dumbledore, se rendit à Poudlard en portoloin. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le bureau du directeur, celui-ci lui dit d'une voix sérieuse :

« Monsieur Weasley, puisque vous revenez cette année, vous aurez classe, ainsi que votre frère, avec Harry, Ron et Hermione qui commenceront leur septième année. Aussi, aidez-les du plus que vous le pourrez, mais ne les dérangez pas trop par vos farces.

Bien, Monsieur le directeur, dit le jeune homme amusé.

Ah! Juste une dernière chose. Hermione ne sera peut-être pas aussi, hem… « réceptive » qu'elle l'était à vos farces. Prenez garde, et prenez soin de _vous_. »

Hochant la tête, Fred quitta le bureau, se demandant ce que le directeur voulait réellement dire.

Tandis qu'il marchait, il vit Hermione, dos à lui, se diriger dans la direction générale de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Accélérant son pas silencieux, il mit la main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui se retourna et fixa sur lui un regard morne et vide. Ses yeux noircirent et, ne le voyant toujours pas, elle s'évanouit brusquement, tombant dans ses bras. Il remarqua sur sa cheville une morsure de serpent, lequel s'enfuyait.

« Stupéfix! »

Le serpent s'arrêta et s'affaissa lourdement sur le sol.

« Mobili Corpus! »

Fred emmena Hermione à l'infirmerie, le serpent sur les talons. Mme Pomfresh aurait besoin du serpent pour fabriquer l'antidote.

« AAAH! M. Weasley, qu'avez-vous encore fait?

Hé! Je n'y suis pour rien! Elle a été mordue par ce serpent!

Portez-la sur le lit, vite! »

Alors qu'il la déposa, sa figure se rapprocha dangereusement de la poitrine de la jeune fille. Rougissant, il détourna les yeux. Il se releva et, pendant quelques instants, il put la détailler plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle avait des courbes harmonieuses, un corps bien proportionné et, maintenant qu'il la voyait avec autre chose sur le dos que son habituel uniforme d'école, il pouvait voir qu'elle était magnifique. Il prit une de ses mains dans les siennes, non sans remarquer qu'elle était mince et frêle. Sa pâle figure était entourée d'une longue masse de cheveux bouclés. Il pensa que ses cheveux étaient magnifique. Ses belles lèvres, entrouvertes, laissaient voir deux rangées de dents bien droites et blanches. Ses longs cils noirs étaient refermés sur ses yeux dorés. Il ôta une mèche de cheveux bruns de sa figure. Elle portait une camisole noir avec un dragon rouge sang, cadeau de Charlie, une courte jupe noire et des sandales. Il conclut qu'il avait été aveugle de ne pas l'avoir remarquée plus tôt, car elle était sans nul doute la plue jolie fille qu'il ait jamais vue. Elle avait dû changer durant l'été, puisqu'en juin elle n'était pas alors la magnifique qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il faut dire que sans son air autoritaire habituel, on pouvait remarquer ses traits réguliers.

« Monsieur Weasley, dit l'infirmière en revenant avec un antidote, vous allez m'aider.

Oui, bien sûr.

Vous allez rester à son chevet et lui donner une cuillerée de cette potion à chaque demi-heure.

C'est bon, je reste avec elle, mais demain, je dois repartir. Je peux facilement passer une nuit blanche, mais pas deux. »

Soudainement, Hermione fut prise de convulsions. Ses mains se crispaient et ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites. Puis, tout aussi soudainement, la crise fut finie et ses yeux se refermèrent. Cependant, un détail était insolite. _Sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus._

« Monsieur Weasley, vite! Faites-lui le bouche-à-bouche!

Quoi! Mais je ne pourrai jamais! Je…

Monsieur Weasley, préférez-vous qu'elle meure? Dit Mme Pomfresh en appliquant une pommade sur la morsure.

Non, bien sûr, mais…

Dans ce cas, allez-y! »

Il s'exécuta, posant ses lèvres sur sa bouche parfaite et ne pouvant s'empêcher de noter à quel point Hermione était adorable. Au bout d'un certain temps, la jeune fille reprit une respiration normale.

« Restez avec elle, elle devrait se réveiller dans peu de temps. »

Ainsi, il resta à son chevet en attendant qu'elle se réveille, ne se doutant pas de l'événement qui était sur le point d'arriver et qui le marquerait à tout jamais.

8888888888888888888888888

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de m'écrire. Je sais que le prologue n'était pas très long, mais ce premier chapitre l'est un peu plus. Merci beaucoup!


	3. Panique

2

Fred était toujours au chevet d'Hermione lorsqu'elle se réveilla.

« Hermione? Ça va? »

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui et ses yeux dorés se fixèrent alors dans les yeux aigue-marine du garçon. Son regard semblait vide et la seule chose qu'il pouvait y discerner était un désespoir teinté de tristesse. L'étincelle pétillante de vie qui animait habituellement ses prunelles avait disparue. Il s'en sentit bouleversé. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu faire perdre le goût de vivre à Hermione Granger, jeune fille courageuse ne baissant jamais les bras?

Sans un mot, elle se colla à son torse en frémissant de tout son corps.

Il referma ses bras sur sa frêle et tremblante silhouette et lui tapota maladroitement le dos. Lentement, elle relâcha son étreinte; ses mains crispées sur son chandail le lâchèrent. Il recoucha la forme endormie et ramena les couvertures gentiment jusqu'à ses épaules.

« Monsieur Weasley, j'ai des nouvelles à vous annoncer », dit Madame Pomfresh en lui apportant un gobelet de jus de citrouille.

« Oui? De quoi s'agit-il?

Eh bien, le serpent qui a mordu Mademoiselle Granger était Nagini.

Quoi! hurla Fred en s'étouffant.

Oui, je crains que cela n'ait été une vengeance. Après tout, c'est Monsieur Potter qui a tué Vous-Savez-Qui et Mademoiselle Granger est une de ses bonnes amies.

Pauvre Hermione, soupira le jeune homme. Elle n'a vraiment pas de chance.

Toujours est-il que le directeur désire vivement que vous restiez pour lui tenir compagnie et la surveiller, prendre soin d'elle… Depuis une semaine qu'elle est ici, personne n'est venu la voir ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Même pas Harry? Ni Ron?

Non, personne. Cela a aggravé son cas, j'en ai peur.

Son cas? Qu'est-il arrivé?

Comment, vous ne savez pas?

Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas? Que s'est-il donc passé pendant mon voyage à Paris?

Pour ce que j'en sais, quelques Mangemorts dissidents sont allés chez elle et ont tué ses parents devant elle. Elle a réussi à s'enfuir dans la forêt. Le Mangemort qui l'y avait suivie a été stupéfixé et Albus l'a ramenée ici. Depuis…On dirait qu'elle a perdu le goût de vivre. Elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

Quoi! Non, c'est impossible, pas Hermione!

Je peux malheureusement vous assurer que si, Monsieur Weasley, dit tristement Madame Pomfresh en s'en allant.

Hermione, pourquoi? Pourquoi toi? »

Une larme lui coula sur la joue et alla tomber sur celle de la jeune fille endormie. Il l'essuya et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Épuisé, il se coucha dans un lit voisin de celui d'Hermione. Il s'endormit en pensant à la jolie Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Hermione n'était plus dans son lit. Pris de panique, il sortit de l'infirmerie en courant. Il se rua dans la Grande Salle. Les professeur attablés le regardèrent, étonnés. Les questions le pressèrent de toute part mais il les balaya de la main, voyant que la jeune fille n'était pas là. Il sortit de l'école et la vit enfin.

Elle était en train de se baigner dans le lac. Soupirant et un sourire aux lèvres, il s'assit calment sur une pierre plate en la regardant nager. Par contre, lorsqu'elle sortit de l'eau, il s'empressa de détourner le regard. Ses joues devinrent cramoisies.

Pourquoi se baignait-elle dans une telle tenue? Et pourquoi mettait-elle des sous-vêtements aussi sexy? Ne pouvait-elle pas se baigner en costume de bain, comme tout le monde?

Rendu à ce point de ses réflexions, hésitant, il tourna la tête. Elle s'était rhabillée et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui demanda ce qu'elle écoutait dans son lecteur de CDs. Sans un mo0t, elle lui tendit les écouteurs.

Now Let The Day 

_Just Slip Away_

_So The Dark Night_

_May Watch Over You_

_Nocturne_

_Though Darkness Lay_

_It will Give Way_

_When The Dark Night_

_Delivers The Day_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Hermione? … Hermione? '_Mione_? »

Il la prit dans ses bras et la senti tressaillir, puis relaxer entre ses bras puisssants.

« C'est Nocturne, de Secret Garden », murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il était si étonné qu'il ne trouva plus rien à dire pour au moins cinq bonnes minutes que Hermione mit à profit pour retomber dans un mutisme complet. Malgré cela, il se sentait heureux car il avait réussi à la faire sortir de son pitoyable état, même si ce n'avait été que pour quelques minutes. Et se promit de réessayer plus tard. La chanson moldue lui restait en tête. Hermione y attachait une attention spéciale et il en conclut qu'elle représentait quelque chose d'important à ses yeux. Mais quoi?


	4. L'histoire de Fred

III

Fred, troublé, dit à Hermione :

« Écoute, tu dois te battre, ne pas te laisser aller. D'ailleurs, pour te le prouver, je vais te raconter une histoire. Ça s'appelle « La femme qui fit ressusciter son mari ». C'est un conte africain qui exprime très bien ce que je veux te dire.

Il était une fois une jeune femme nommée Awa. Elle avait perdu son mari et ne voulait pas se remarier, malgré l'insistance des autres femmes du village.

Un matin, un zèbre s'arrêta devant la case de la jeune femme et lui dit :

« Moi, Zhaï, zèbre magique, j'ai été touché par ton amour pour ton mari. Je te propose mon aide, et, si tu veux, je t'aiderai à ressusciter Bodo. »

Awa accepta.

Zhaï, transportant Awa sur son dos, se rendit au bord d'un lac.

« Pour ressusciter Bodo, tu auras besoin d'un onguent spécial. Les plantes magiques qui poussent ici sont un des ingrédients nécessaires. L'autre pousse au pied d'une montagne sacrée que protège Kawa, la gardienne. C'est une lionne et nous aurons à l'affronter. »

Awa, sur les directives de Zhaï, fit une poudre des plantes qui poussaient au bord du lac.

Il voyagèrent pendant une lune, au bout de laquelle ils trouvèrent Kawa. Zhaï, se battant avec la lionne, savait parfaitement qu'il était en position d'infériorité, mais il avait élaboré un plan avec la jeune femme. Au moment où Kawa croyait gagner, sur un signe du zèbre, Awa lança de la poussière dans les yeux de la lionne qui poussa un rugissement de rage et de douleur. Armée d'un couteau, Awa sauta alors sur son dos et pressa le poignard sous la gorge de la lionne. Kawa était vaincue. La lionne les conduisit au pied de la montagne sacrée et leur permit de cueillir les plantes magiques dont ils avaient besoin.

« Laissez-moi revenir avec vous, les implora Kawa lorsque l'onguent fut prêt. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, puisque vous m'avez vaincue. Un autre prendra ma place. De plus, je pourrai enfin chasser tranquillement sans devoir être aux aguets parce que je dois surveiller la montagne et tout ce qu'elle contient. »

Zhaï, Awa et Kawa retournèrent donc au village. Rendue à sa case, Awa oignit le corps de son défunt avec l'onguent magique. Peu à peu, Bodo revint à la vie. Il ouvrit ses grands yeux noirs et, assis les jambes tendues, regarda avec étonnement ses mains et ses longs doigts bouger. Awa, avec un cri, s'agenouilla près de lui et le serra dans ses bras en pleurant.

Depuis, pour remercier Zhaï et Kawa, Awa et Bodo, reconnaissants, donnèrent chaque semaine une botte d'herbes à Zhaï et une tête de bétail à Kawa.

Ainsi, tu vois, 'Mione. Quand on veut, on peut. Les amis sont là pour aider et rien, tu m'entends, rien ne vaut qu'on abandonne tout et qu'on perde goût à la vie. »

Sur ce, il se leva et retourna au château.


	5. Rentrée

Bon, encore une fois, pardon pour le retard, j'avais juste un bloc de l'inspiration pour cette fic, et je vous annonce que je la finis en 2, peut-être 3 chapitres. Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez. Aussi, si vous voulez que je vous crée une fic, comme himitsu no fire, par exemple, gênez vous pas, ça me fera plaisir!

88888888

Rentrée

Fred regarda avec appréhension arriver les élèves à Poudlard. Harry et Ron étaient toujours aussi occupés par leur petites amies, laissant Hermione seule. Elle étudiait toujours autant, mais ne levait plus la main en classe, et même Rogue commençait à s'en ennuyer. Elle avait toujours les yeux vitreux, un regard vide. Un soir, Georges décida de lui faire une farce. Il accrocha un mannequin au lit d'Hermione, de telle façon qu'il tomberait lorsqu'elle se coucherait. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Hermione panique. Elle s'empêtra dans ses draps avec le mannequin et ne pouvait plus s'en sortir. Criant d'une voix perçante, elle réussit finalement à se dépêtrer. Fred, qui avait été réveillé par ses cris, se rendit dans le dortoir des filles et vit Hermione, tremblante, au milieu de la pièce. Il s'approcha lentement et lui toucha doucement le bras. Elle se tourna vers lui, paniquée, et s'enfuit hors de la tour des Gryffondors. Fred, éberlué, se demanda ce qui s'était passé. Puis, il alla emprunter la carte des Maraudeurs à Harry. Il vit qu'elle se dirigeait vers la tour d'astronomie rapidement. Il partit là-bas en courant. Alors qu'il arrivait en haut, il vit Hermione accoudée aux créneaux. Elle se leva et monta sur les créneaux, les bras en croix. Fred se sentait pétrifié sur place. Prenant une inspiration et fermant les yeux, la jeune fille se laissa tomber du haut de la tour d'astronomie. avec un cri qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge, le jeune homme se rua en avant. Avec stupéfaction, il constata que la robe d'Hermione s'était accrochée à une gargouille. Il fit apparaître une corde qu'il accrocha aux créneaux et entreprit de descendre la chercher. Il agrippa fermement la forme à moitié évanouie qui le regarda à peine et tenta de remonter, mais Hermione était trop lourde et il sentit ses pieds glisser sur la pierre, alors que ses mains tentaient désespérément de maintenir la corde et lâchèrent prise. Encore assez haut dans les airs, il ralentit sa chute, mais l'impact lui coupa tout de même le souffle, Hermione inconsciente dans ses bras.

Sous la pluie, il la mena une fois de plus à l'infirmerie.

Épuisé, il retourna à son dortoir. Fait surprenant, il s'endormit rapidement mais se réveilla avec quelque chose de collé contre lui. Lorsqu'il bougea, la chose se colla un peu plus à lui. Ouvrant tranquillement une paupière, il vit la tête d'Hermione! Elle qui se recroquevillait à tout contact physique se collait contre lui! Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda d'un air gêné. Elle fit un mouvement pour se lever, mais il l'en empêcha gentiment. Il referma les rideaux d'un geste et retomba sur son oreiller.

« Maintenant, Hermione, tu vas tout me dire. »

Avec un hochement de la tête, elle commença à raconter l'histoire de la journée où elle avait perdu ses parents. Pendant une heure, sa voix enrouée et triste se fit entendre. À la fin de son récit, elle éclata en sanglots et il la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Il quitta alors son lit et enfila un T-shirt et des jeans propres et alla dans la salle commune où Georges le mena à part.

« Alors, frérot, pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là, ce matin?

Moins fort! dit Fred en baissant la voix et en portant son regard vers son dortoir. Tu vas la réveiller!

Qui ça?

Mais Hermione, sapristi!

_Hermione?_ Tu as couché avec _Hermione!_

Mais non!

Alors quoi?

Je connais à présent la vérité. Ce qui s'est passé en Août lors de la mort de ses parents.

Tu as réussi à la faire parler? Félicitations! Alors, _qu'est-ce c'est_?

Elle a vu ses parents se faire torturer, puis tuer, et elle-même a été torturée avant d'être violée, dit-il en énumérant les points sur ses doigts. En gros, c'est ça.

Aïe! Je comprends qu'elle dorme encore! »

Fred alla s'asseoir sur un des divans alors que son frère s'asseyait dans un fauteuil en face de lui. Ils parlèrent tous deux jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient Hermione arriver et s'asseoir à côté de Fred. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra, rassurant. Puis, Harry et Ron arrivèrent et ce dernier hurla :

« FRED, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS AVEC TON BRAS AUTOUR D'HERMIONE!

Je fais ce que tu aurais dû faire en tant que son ami! répondit Fred en asseyant Hermione sur ses genoux.

Parce que tu es son ami, peut-être?

Plus que toi, en tout cas! Moi, au moins, je me suis inquiété de son état!

Moi aussi!

Et qu'as-tu fait? Rien! Moi, je suis resté avec elle, je l'ai comprise et aidée car elle s'est ouvert à moi! Je sais quel est son problème et je compte bien l'aider à s'en sortir! Maintenant, excuse-moi, j'ai à faire. Tu viens, Georges? »

Son jumeau se leva et les deux emmenèrent Hermione, chacun d'eux lui tenant une main.

8888888

C'était donc ça! Je me force, et je sais, oui, ça se passe un peu vite. Tant pis! R&R!


	6. Le renouveau

J'ai pas eu le temps de poster de chapitres pendant le temps des fêtes, alors pour me faire pardonner, je vous finis cette fic aujourd'hui.

8888888888888

Le renouveau

« Fred, comment comptes-tu l'aider, exactement, si ce n'est pas indiscret?

Puisqu'il faut lui redonner goût à la vie et confiance en elle-même, nous allons l'aider en lui administrant certains produits. Donc, direction : notre laboratoire! »

Ils emmenèrent donc la jeune fille à Pré-au-Lard, à leur boutique plus précisément. Lee, qui tenait la boutique en l'absence des jumeaux, les vit arriver avec des yeux ronds. Lorsqu'il leur demanda ce qui se passait, les deux garçons répondirent qu'ils étaient en « manœuvre d'urgence » et qu'ils allaient « forcer la jeune fille ci-présente à redevenir ce qu'elle était ». ils allèrent s'enfermer dans le laboratoire et expérimentèrent des potions visant à aider Hermione.

« Fred, ça ne marche pas! dit George, exaspéré. Ça fait trois beignets bourrés de poudre de joie qu'elle mange, et ce sans résultat! Moi, j'abandonne! »

Fred, lui, continua ses potions. Il fabriqua une potion encore plus forte dans laquelle il mit tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser qui la rendrait joyeuse. Il ajouta même un pot entier de poudre pour la confiance en soi. Il fit distiller plusieurs fois la mixture, la réduisit en poudre et l'inséra dans un muffin. Avec un sourire triomphant, il le porta à Hermione. Elle mangea le muffin sans appétit, puis, avec un petit cri, tomba de son tabouret, inconsciente.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu as un peu forcé la dose? demanda George.

Oh, ça va! Aide-moi plutôt à la porter sur le lit, » gromela Fred.

Fred attendit impatiemment qu'elle se réveille. Il prit conscience qu'à chaque fois qu'elle s'évanouissait, ses sentiments pour elle changeaient. La première fois, c'était de l'amitié, la deuxième fois, de la protection et maintenant, de l'amour. …

Un instant. _De l'amour!_

Fred se secoua. Pourtant, plus il y pensait, plus cette conclusion lui sautait aux yeux. Il voulait la tenir dans ses bras pour toujours, la protéger… Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne remarqua pas immédiatement lorsqu'elle s'éveilla. Un peu surpris, il remarqua alors une étrange lueur dans ses prunelles, une lueur qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue…

88888888888

Hermione, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, se sentait de très bonne humeur et pleine de confiance en elle-même. Elle vit Fred à son chevet et le regarda fixement. Il tourna la tête et vit qu'elle était réveillée. Ne sachant pas elle-même pourquoi elle le faisait, elle plaça ses mains sur les côtés de son visage et le rapprocha d'elle. elle le sentit frissonner et sourit, puis posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme, l'embrassant tendrement. Elle passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Fred, demandant accès à sa bouche, accès qu'il lui accorda.

George, lorsqu'il revint, trouva son frère et Hermione en train de s'embrasser. Tout d'abord, il attendit, le sourire aux lèvres, puis il décida de les déranger.

Hermione laissa les lèvres de Fred et déposa de petits baisers sur la mâchoire du jeune homme et s'arrêta sous l'oreille. elle la mordilla affectueusement et murmura :

« Je n'aurais jamais dû attendre aussi longtemps.

Hermione, tu es sous l'emprise de la potion, murmura Fred.

Qu'importe? Je ne serai pas différente quand elle aura fini son œuvre. »

Un cri les dérangea.

« Une bieraubeurre pour les amoureux? »

Ils retournèrent et virent George, malicieux. Ils agréèrent en agréant.

Plus tard ce jour-là, ils rentrèrent au château, main dans la main. Ils s'assirent sur un divan, ou plutôt Fred s'assit sur le divan et Hermione s'assit sur ses genoux.

« Fred, est-ce que c'est vrai, ce que j'ai entendu? Tu as couché avec Hermione? dit Ron, agressif.

Pas du tout!

Ron, tu ne voudrais pas laisser ton frère tranquille? Demanda Hermione.

Hermione? Que…Comment?

Grâce à ton frère. Et maintenant, si tu veux bien nous excuser, nous avons d'autres choses à faire. Tu viens de me donner une excellente idée. Viens, Fred, dit-elle en lui prenant la main, allons faire ce que tout le monde pense que nous avons déjà fait, et n'essaie même pas de penser à refuser.

Moi? dit Fred d'un ton innocent. Jamais de la vie! »

Hermione eut un sourire malicieux et entraîna le jeune homme dans le dortoir des garçons, laissant Ron bouche bée.

« Ah! Et Ron, si tu es jaloux de ton frère, je te signale que lavande se plaint que tu ne l'embrasse pas souvent et que vous n'avez même jamais baisé. J'arrive, Fred! dit-elle en se retournant.

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent du dortoir, le lendemain matin, ils furent acclamés par tous les Gryffondor.

« Alors, à quand le mariage? dit une voix.

C'est à voir, répondit Fred. C'est Hermione qui décide, ici.

Oh, tu sais, répondit-elle, je ne pourrais jamais dire non à une proposition en règle.

Très bien, dit-il en posant le genoux à terre. Hermione, veux-tu m'épouser?

Sans hésitation! Absolument! »

Ils sourirent et s'embrassèrent. Ce fut un jour heureux pour les Gryffondor.

88888888888888

Pour tous ceux qui aiment beaucoup Ron, pardon de l'avoir fait un peu antipathique dans cette fic. Merci à tous mes reviewers, aussi. Je ne ferai pas d'épilogue.


End file.
